Hell in the Streets
by La Sakura Roja
Summary: Shuichi fights against what looks impossible with only the help of his best friends. Will he survive?


Hey guys what's up I'm like new to this and usually I don't look into these dibujos chinos but my friend recommended this one and its like way cool. I think the Chinese word for it is kawaii right? Ok well lets get started then.

* * *

><p>So ya I was like chilling with mis amigas mejores at school ok and we was like lookin at cute boys and stuff and it was like a hot summer day so we was like in tight white tank tops and jeans and all that.<p>

Anyway there was like five of us okay. There was this one girl named Lucia Duran who is like really strong and she like freakin bench presses like one of those cute hombres down at the mall and like nobody fucks with her or nothing cause she fucking packs heat. Then there was like Elena Rosario who was like muy inteligente and she was like from la frontera and everything so it was like really impressive and she lives in the barrio now but shes not dumb or anything I mean like she knows people. Then there was like Luzma Chinua who was like my fuckin mejor amiga para siempre like she was the one who bailed me out when I was like drunk behind the wheel so like I would take a bullet for her and actually I have during this one drive by and she has like really ncie hair and stuff all done up and its like muuuuuy lindo yo juro a dios. And then there was like Rosita who likes telenovelas and stuff like su favorito es Llena del Amor que is like muy awesome tambien pero no es mi favorito tampoco but she isnt dumb or weak either or nothing. And then there's like me, Martinica Inurriaga de Tijuana. And like I'm like from Tijuana Mexico and I don't know who my daddy is but mi mama work at like a hair salon and stuff like that so I have like really long hermosisima black hair and like green eyes and today it was like done in a pouf like Snookie from Jersey Shore who I think is like really smexii ^3^

But anyway like one day I was like in the barrio and I see these three really hot Chinese guys (I know like most Latinas don't really go for Chinese guys but these ones were like muuuuy different cause like ellos son muy sexy desu ne) And like one of them had pink hair in a leather jacket with like a fuckin wifebeater and shit and like jeans and sunglasses and like this other guy had like long red hair and like I was like "O que linda" porque ella parecia como una chica and then there was like this other boy who had like realy short hair but he was sexy too but he was like the one that looked most chinese the other 2 just looked like mariposas (For you gabachos that's like a butterfly).

But then there was like a gang fight and these guys didnt have no guns or nothing and like there were these chicano boys from biology shooting at the police and shit. They say they was like crips or some shit like that but i say mentirosos because they never wear blue or nothing but I guess they were in some kind of gang. And like I didnt want these guys to get shot or nothing so I like pull out my black Uzi with a picture of a rose on it that says "La Reina del Barrio" on it and my Glock that says "Martinica 3" with like una corazon blanca con una cruz de oro en un lado. And like I get my fucking red Chevy and I drive next to the boys and I was like "Get the fuck in here I don't want you guys to get shot."

So they get in the car and I like start shooting at the goddam gabacho policemen with my uzi while I'm driving with one hand on the wheel. And then like los chicanos empiezan a tirar, y yo doy mi Uzi al chico con el cabello colorderosa and I'm like "Shoot them while I try to escape."

So he like shoots them and he's like really good at it which is like really surprising cause I thought he was too weak to shoot and I take my glock and shoot the guy in the front who was chasing us. And then we like swerve to the side behind mi mama's hair salon.

So these boys are like "Wow you saved us, what's your name?"

And I was like "My name is Martinica. What's yours?"

And the first boy was like, "I'm Shuichi Shindou and these are Hiroshi and Suguru. We're in a band called Bad Luck and we're from China and visiting in Los Angeles!"


End file.
